


If all dogs go to heaven I'm going with you

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Gen, I'm a bit nervous, also first english drabble, i guess, maf au, the maf addiction is real, this is the first thing I upload in ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb





	If all dogs go to heaven I'm going with you

Ushijima still couldn’t quite realize what has happened.  
  
Sure he always knew that being sided with the mafia was dangerous. If the village found out about you, you were dead. Simply like that. They wouldn’t listen to any pleas or to begs. Finishing off the members of the mafia was their priority in order to keep the village safe.  
  
He had witnessed them lynch someone else himself before and that’s why he was always aware of that risk. So when the chef found out about him, found out that he was indeed a member of the mafia, he gave up. He didn’t even try to run, knowing it would be useless.   
So he focused on spending his last moments with the one he loved the most – his dog Inuoka. Inuoka seemed to sense that something was wrong and rested his head in Ushijima’s lap, licking the hand of his beloved human and never stopping to wag his tail. It has always been like this; ever since they met. Whenever Inuoka saw Ushijima, he got so utterly happy that it warmed Ushijima’s heart like nothing else. If someone asked him what was the best thing that has ever happened to him he would say that it was finding Inuoka.  
Back then he was still a puppy, starving and freezing. Someone had thrown him away like some piece of trash. Ushijima took Inuoka with him, gave him food, gave him a home. A family. They didn’t need anyone else. Just the two of them was fine.  
He sighed as he petted Inuokas head. Maybe he could at least get someone to take care of Inuoka. He was just a dog, even if his owner was a member of the mafia, he didn’t deserve to starve again.  
Another sigh escaped Ushijima and he saw Inuoka tilting his head a bit and looking at him questioning. Shoving all the thoughts away, Ushijima smiled a bit as he bowed down to kiss Inuoka’s head.   
  
_I’m sorry, my friend._ _Please forgive me._ __  
  
His time to say goodbye had come. Bowing down one last time to pet Inuoka, burying his face in his best friend’s fur to hide that he was tearing up. As always Inuoka wagged his tail happily and he licked over his owner’s face as if he wanted to tell him  _„It’s going to be fine. You’ll stay away a bit but you’ll come back and we’ll play together.“_  
But Ushijima knew he would never come back again.   
This was the final farewell.  
  
The villagers dragged him out of the house, Ushijima not resisting anymore. He didn’t have to make this harder than it already was.  
They were doing the lynching in public, of course, hoping it would scare off the other members.  
It never did.  
They brought him down to his knees, his hands weren’t tied up since he wasn’t resisting at all and he couldn’t flee anywhere anyways. He saw someone come up to him with a gun. So they were going to shoot him. Of course. They wouldn’t use the gallows after the last incident where the mafia manipulated it and the person to be killed escaped. This time they wanted to be sure.   
Ushijima closed his eyes, waiting for the person to pull the trigger and end him.  
He winced a bit as the shot rang in his ears. It didn’t hurt. Not a little. He released a shuddered breath.  
Wait a second.  
He opened his eyes. Just to stare at the scene before him. No. This couldn’t be true. No. Someone stop this.  _No!_  
Ushijima let out a scream, breaking away from the people who hold him down. Tears were streaming down his face as he reached out for the little ball of fur. Inuoka, best dog Inuoka, was lying in front of him, bleeding. A sob escaped him when he touched his best friend. He was still breathing but the wound was a fatal one, he could tell. He wouldn’t survive this.  
Stupid dog. Why did he try to save him? Why?  
Ushijima didn’t care about the looks he was getting when he carefully placed Inuokas head in his lap, petting him slowly.   
And even now, as he was dying, Inuoka would wag his tail. It make Ushijima cry even harder and he bowed down and kissed his dog’s face again and again. Inuoka was weak but it didn’t stop him from licking Ushijima’s tears away. But then he just.. stopped.  
Inuoka was dead.  
Ushijima hold onto his body as he was crying but suddenly people were dragging him away. Ushijima let his head hang, not caring about anything anymore.  
__  
Wait for me just a little longer. I’ll be with you again very soon.  
  
A shot rang through the streets. People turned away as Ushijima’s lifeless body fell to the ground. Their lives were going on. Soon he would be forgotten.  _They_  would be forgotten. The world will go on turning, even without them.  
  
-  
  
With a small sigh, the undertaker put Ushijima’s body down in the grave. The grave itself was nothing big, basically just a hole. Just like Ushijima was just a member of the mafia. He didn’t deserve anything else.  
Another sigh escaped his lips as he gave in and rested the dog’s body right on Ushijima’s. Hopefully this would be enough to stop Ushijima’s spirit to turn evil. He finished burying them quickly.   
As the undertaker turned to leave, he could have sworn that he heared a quiet whisper.  
  
_I’m home, my friend._


End file.
